


and i owe it all to you

by louislovesharry



Series: i'll put my future in you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Papa Louis, but also au because of the mpreg I guess?, this is just soft and sweet and very much self indulgent, x28458838392
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have four kids and a fifth on the way. lazy morning fluff ensues :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i owe it all to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I am back with more mpreg trash :) I truly am sorry if this is short and not that good but it made me feel all warm and soft as I wrote it so I hope you like it! this can be a continuation of "like a river flows surely to the sea" but reading it beforehand isn't really necessary. title is from Little Bird by Ed Sheeran :)
> 
> in case you're confused:  
> Camden William: 6 years old  
> Landon James and Elliott Jude: 3 years old  
> Maisie Haven: 13 months old

Louis had always known he wanted a big family. It's been second nature for him his whole life to be accustomed to a loud, bustling house, busy schedules, and lots of little hands everywhere. 

On days like now however, with four kids of his own and another on the way, he wonders for the first time if he was just a little bit crazy.

Camden is an angel, thank god, sitting quietly at the breakfast table eating his banana pancakes without a trouble. The twins, Landon and Elliott, have decided to not eat their breakfast and instead run around the kitchen wildly, kicking a football even though Harry has a strict no playing in the house rule. Maisie is strapped into her high chair flailing and crying because she doesn't want the yogurt and fruit Louis is feeding her.

It's Saturday morning and only 9 am. Louis is slowly going crazy.

When Maisie's cries had started to be heard from the monitor early that morning, Louis had hurried to get up and soothe her before Harry woke up. At seven months pregnant, Louis wanted him to get as much rest and relaxation as possible.

So to speak, that concept was difficult with four kids under seven. Louis would take on all the responsibility for a while if that meant his baby and their baby were healthy.

So now Louis was tasked with controlling his little terrors and trying to get them to sit calmly and eat their breakfast.

"Landon, Elliott, put the ball away, please. Daddy would not be very happy if he saw you playing in the house."

The two pairs of little feet stopped running and their faces were filled with guilt when they turned to look at Louis.

"Sorry, Papa. Are you gonna wake up Daddy?" Elliott asked.

"Mm, if you boys go sit and eat your brekkie like nice little boys I won't, but you have to sit and eat all of it, like Cam is."

"Okay Papa!" The twins chirped, Landon scampering to put the ball away and Elliott running over to Louis. "Love you Papa," he said as he hugged Louis' leg.

"Love you too, little monster," Louis replied fondly whilst stroking the boy's fine blonde hair. As soon as Landon came racing back into the room both he and Elliott took their spots at the table.

Maisie had finally stopped crying much to Louis' relief and was entertaining herself by watching Camden who was pulling faces at her to make her giggle. Louis often thanked the heavens that their oldest son was so much like Harry in that he was quiet and gentle and kindhearted. The twins were Louis through and through, and he finally understood what his mum went through with him as a child.

"Cam, thank you for being such a good big brother. Are you all done eating, baby? Why don't you go up and get dressed?"

Cam smiled and nodded before taking his sister's hand and giving it a little bounce as he waved to say goodbye to her. "Wait Papa, I never got cuddles this morning!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Well come here then, little dude!" Louis replied with his arms wide open for his son to run into.

Camden rushed into Louis' embrace and immediately latched onto him. He was his Papa's boy and the bond between the two was strong. Louis picked him up and set him on his hip, peppering kisses all over his chubby cheeks to make him giggle. At six, he was getting a bit too old to be carrying, but Louis was weak and never wanted to stop holding his little boy. What Harry didn't see wouldn't hurt him, he figured.

"Thank you for the cuddle, my love. We're gonna have so much fun today. Go pick out your outfit and get dressed, yeah?" Louis cooed as he carded his fingers through Cam's messy brown curls. He was a mini Harry with his big green eyes and dimples and Louis had a big soft spot for his sweet boys.

"Okay Papa, I'm gonna wear my Spider-Man shirt! I love you!"

"Sounds awesome bud, I love you back!"

Louis and Harry had taught their kids to say 'I love you' lots, so whenever they left the room they would say it and give Louis and Harry a kiss. It was sweet and made Louis' heart melt.

Landon and Elliott were finally eating their breakfast and were almost done, surprisingly. Maisie was getting restless again so Louis scooped her up to dote on his baby girl. In two months, they would have another little girl and Louis couldn't wait.

Maisie was a sweet baby, she didn't fuss or cry that much and was always smiling and giggling at her brothers. She had just turned one in February and she was already such a curious little girl, walking everywhere and putting her hands on whatever she could get. She had deep blue eyes framed by long eyelashes and wavy honey colored hair, a true doll baby. Harry was always taking pictures of her and dressing her in the cutest little outfits. They had been so happy when they had found out they were getting a little princess.

As Louis was holding and cooing over his sweet baby girl, Harry came down the stairs looking absolutely heaven sent. He was always Louis' angel, but when he was pregnant he became even more gorgeous somehow. He was wearing an oversized Packers T-shirt, yoga pants, and a glow that made him absolutely radiant. His hair had grown longer and was placed in a messy bun on the top of his head.

Harry blushed as he saw Louis staring at him hungrily, his cheeks turning the prettiest shade of pink. He never took his hands off his belly as he walked over to Louis. 

"Morning my lovelies," Louis said as he rubbed at Harry's hip and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"G'Morning babe," Harry replied with a smile, grabbing Louis' hand to place over his on his stomach where their baby girl was kicking at the sound of her Papa's voice.

"How's my princess doing this morning?" Louis questioned as he continued to rub Harry's belly.

" 'm doing fine, thanks babe," Harry smirked.

"Oi, you cheeky monkey. You know what I meant."

Harry laughed, his whole face lighting up. "She's doing good, Lou. Kicked lots and woke me up but I think she was just feeling left out from the party going on down here. Isn't that right, baby?" A kick confirmed this and Louis chuckled.

"Well, we have two little boys here who are just finishing up their brekkie, finally. And this little one was absolutely not having the fruit and yogurt this morning, right pumpkin?"

Maisie gurgled and made grabby hands for Harry who cooed and took her from Louis.

"Is that right, my little love? You didn't want to eat your yummy breakfast? Hmm?"

"Careful H," Louis warned. "Don't want you holding her for too long, it could hurt your back."

" 'm fine, Lou. Just gonna try to feed her myself and see if that does the trick."

Harry carried Maisie over to her high chair, strapping her back in while smiling and making faces to make her giggle. He then walked over to Elliott and Landon who were done eating and playing Rock Paper Scissors.

"Good morning, little dudes. How was breakfast?" He asked, dropping a kiss to both of their heads.

"Morning Daddy!" Both boys replied at the same time, a twin tendency that was borderline creepy but something they did often.

"Papa made us pancakes with bananas and they were pretty good! Not as good as yours but still yummy!" Elliott exclaimed.

Harry laughed while Louis rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. 

"They weren't even bad, boys. They were quite good if I do say so meself. Your brother ate them all with no complaints."

Harry turned around to give Louis a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they were delicious, honey. Speaking of, where is Cam?"

"He was getting dressed but he's probably reading or watching telly now. Boys, why don't we go upstairs and change out of our jammies? Then you can go play."

At that, both boys began to race upstairs with Harry shouting a belated "no running, please" after them.

Harry giggled and turned back to Maisie, making an airplane with the spoon full of yogurt and flying it into her awaiting mouth.

"Good girl," Harry praised as she swallowed and opened up her mouth for more. Louis walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's bump, gently massaging as he watched his beautiful boy feed his little girl.

"Dunno how she doesn't throw a fit with you. It's like you're magic," Louis pouted from where his head was resting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to kiss Louis' temple and squeezed his hand. "She was probably just grumpy from waking up, baby. Just needed to try the food to decide it was yummy, right sweetheart?"

Maisie grinned and squealed "Da!" making Louis and Harry both grin.

"You gonna be okay down here by yourself for a bit? Wanna go make sure the boys haven't torn apart their wardrobe and room by now."

"We're fine, Lou. Go check on Cam too, please?"

"Of course, my love. Haven't got to say it this morning yet, but you're so beautiful. I love you so fucking much."

"Louis! Little ears here!"

Louis rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Harry's for a proper kiss. Harry pulled away when Maisie started clapping her hands and squealing and leaned in to give her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Lou. Now go before Landon convinces Elliott to cut all his hair off or color tattoos on himself."

Louis leaned in for one more kiss before jogging up the stairs to the twins' room, hoping and praying to every god that they hadn't made a huge mess or done something crazy. Not that it would be the first time, of course. Louis and Harry were very used to their mischievous antics by now.

As Louis stepped into the room, he was relieved to find that both boys were getting dressed with the help of Camden. 

"What are we wearing today, boys?" Louis asked with a wide smile. Upon seeing their Papa, all three boys lit up and began bouncing around with energy for his attention. 

"Papa, look," Landon squealed, "Cam helped me with my Spider-Man shirt! Now we match!"

"That's awesome, babe. You both look super cool. And what about you E?"

"Pa, I'm wearin' my Ninja Turtles shirt! Don't I look super cool too?"

"Of course El, you all look sick. My handsome lads, yeah? Did you two thank your big brother for helping you?"

"THANK YOU CAM!" Both little boys shouted as they ran to give him a bear hug. Camden giggled and hugged them back with a soft "you're welcome."

Louis looked on fondly and sneakily took a few pictures to send to their mums later. Harry would love them as well, he always said that his heart melted when he saw their little boys being so sweet with each other.

"Alright boys, let's go downstairs with Daddy and your sisters, yeah? What do you say to watching a movie?"

With unanimous cheers of agreement, Louis headed downstairs with Cam on his back and a twin in each hand. Once they reached the living room they were met with the lovely sight of Harry laying on the sofa with Maisie on his legs feeling his belly. Her giggles filled the room as she patted it and felt the kicks of her sister. Louis' heart expanded five sizes watching them and once again he felt all consuming love for his husband who was the best father in the world, loving, protecting, and growing their children so beautifully.

"Mind if we join you three?" Louis said softly, watching as Harry turned to smile at him and Maisie started babbling excitedly at seeing her Papa and brothers.

"Of course not, c'mon then, come say hi to your sister boys. She's having lots of fun kicking away today. Can't keep still, actually. A true Tomlinson."

Louis grinned and walked over with the boys to Harry. Landon and Elliott immediately placed their hands out to feel her kicks and giggled when they felt it right under their palms.

"Elliott, we can teach our sissy to play footie. I'm sure she'll be great with these kicks!"

"Yeah, and we can also let her play with us and Uncle Ernie and Auntie Doris when they come over! We'll be bestest friends!" Elliott replied excitedly.

Harry smiled at how lovely his boys were. Like Louis, they were little menaces but when it came to being big brothers, they took it very seriously and were fiercely protective over their sisters.

"Alright you two, Daddy needs kisses since you ran out of the kitchen so quickly this morning, c'mon," Harry said as he puckered his lips.

Both boys scrambled up to give Harry a kiss and a cuddle and an "I love you" before retreating to Louis who was now holding Maisie and playing peek a boo with her.

Camden was now touching his belly and giggling softly when his sister kicked at him.

"Daddy, does it hurt when she kicks?" He asked with wide green eyes.

"Not really sweetie, it just feels sorta funny. It's nice to know that she's there though, and being able to feel her is very special."

"Oh," Camden replied, looking thoughtful. "How come my baby brothers and sisters are always in your belly at first? How did they get there?"

"Well Cam, sometimes two people who love each other very much decide that they want to have a family, and because of their love a baby is made in a mommy or daddy's belly. You were in my belly once too, then you came out and grew up to be a big boy."

"So you and Papa must love each other very much a lot if you decided to make so many babies," Camden replied.

Harry looked over to his husband, who was playing and cuddling with three of their amazing children. "You're right, baby. I love your Papa more than all the stars in the night sky."

Camden gasped. "Daddy, that's so many!"

Harry smiled and ran his fingers through Cam's curls. "It is a lot. And I love you and your brothers and sisters just as much, with my whole heart."

Camden smiled, his dimples appearing. "I love you and Papa sooooo much Daddy. And I also love my brothers and my sisters too. I want to be the best big brother ever." 

"My sweet boy, you are the best big brother! You make Papa and I so proud all the time. Come give me a hug, darling."

"Okay Daddy, just wait one minute please," he said before turning back to Harry's belly. "Hi sissy, I can't wait to meet you and play with you and hold you! I love you very much a lot and so does the rest of your family! Come out soon so you can get lotsa hugs and kisses, love big brother Camden." His message brought tears to Harry's eyes, especially when Cam leaned down to give a soft kiss to his belly along with a sweet pat.

Harry looked over to Louis who was also tearing up and had his phone out, recording the whole thing. Harry turned back towards Cam when he felt him climb next to him and cup his cheeks with his small hands.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Don't be sad," Camden said with a frown.

"I'm not sad, honey. Daddy is just really happy and he loves you very very much."

"Okay Daddy, that's good. I love you too."

Harry smiled and cleared his throat. "Now what do you lot say about watching a movie?"

Loud cheers filled the room and Harry and Louis grinned. When Harry turned to look at Louis, Louis was already looking at him. I love you, he mouthed. I love you more, Harry mouthed back. Louis shook his head fondly. Fifteen years together, and Louis still fell more in love with Harry every day. Knowing that this is his family and this is who he gets to spend the rest of his life with leaves him feeling lucky beyond belief.

It's Saturday morning and only 11 am. Louis feels nothing but happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> well if ya got this far, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos and comments as they make me happy :)


End file.
